1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment and, more specifically, to a foldable exercise apparatus comprising a frame having a rigid frame back wall with hinged rigid frame side walls with one of said side walls having a hinged cross brace, which serves as structural support and exercise equipment, such as chin ups and pull ups, that is fastenable to the opposing side wall. Also provided is a foldable bench attachable to the exercise apparatus in its folded state. Further provided are wheels mounted to a respective side wall front end to aid in deploying and folding the side walls.
Additionally provided are a plurality of exercise equipment receptacles supporting the storage of exercise equipment components until needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other exercise machines which provide for compact storage. While these exercise machines may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide an exercise apparatus having a rigid frame back wall with hinged rigid frame side walls that are pivotal from a folded state to a deployed state incorporating a pivotal overhead brace and side-wall base mounted wheels.
It is further desirable to provide a foldable bench that is attachable to the exercise apparatus in its folded state.